someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Globs of Gloom
Nicktoons: Globs of Gloom Part one: My back story Have you ever heard of a little crossover video game series called “Nicktoons Unite”? The series wasn’t all bad, surprisingly. The fist game suffered a terrible fate, just like the other first installment game series, the infection was called the ‘first-release-virus’. Don’t get me wrong, the first game had so much potential, but the soundtrack was boring and gameplay was slow. The two games after that was fun to play. But what about the fourth one? Let me tell you right now, I loved this video game as a child. Let me explain. When I was only seven years old a few days before Christmas started, I wrote to Santa that I wanted a Nicktoons video game of some sort sense I already have the full collection of Spongebob video games released at that time. Keep in mind that I didn’t know that a crossover series like that didn’t even exist. After I wrote that letter, I gave it to my parents and walked away, crossing my fingers. Fast forward to Christmas day, you would bet that I would get out of bed to whoosh downstairs to open my present. When I opened it, I saw a glowing title that reads “Spongebob Squarepants featuring the Nicktoons: Globs of Doom”. If happiness can kill you, I would have been dead in a heartbeat after I saw that glow. “Thank you Santa Clause,” I exclaimed. “You will always be my Christmas king!” Then, I ran upstairs to power on my Wii, toke out the disk that was already in the console and placed in that sweet, sweet Globs of Doom! Part 2: My found memories When I first played it, I didn’t know what to expect. The first thing I got was a cutscene showing Spongebob and Squidward going to work, until orange goo fall from the sky and unfortunately landed on Squidward. Because of this, Squidward turned into a orange head zombie. SpongeBob freaked out and didn’t know what to do, until Jimmy Neutron opened up a portal to save him from the clutches of the globs, sending themselves back into Volcano Island. After that, I saw that the villains (Plankton, Beautiful Gorgeous, Dib, Technus and Tralok) wanted to join forces with the heroes (Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Zim and Tak) to stop the globs spreading across their worlds. I was like “I am sorry, what?” Oh, yeah, lets not forget to mention that Jimmy Neutron gave the Nicktoons their own weapons to fight the globs, for example, Spongebob got a bubble gun and Zim got a plunger. I thought this was so cool and I still think that way. The gameplay was fun, most of the levels had good design and was true to its source material and lets not forget about its music! Good gravy, its music doesn’t even belong in such a cute game like this. Most of the bosses were creative in some way, like the Bubble Bass fight, where you cook the Krabby Pattys just right and flip it into his mouth to defend him. And the Cujo fight, where you try to trick him into ramming into a metal pillar to make lasers appear to make him ram into them to deal damage. Goodness gracious, this game was fun in general from start to finish. Man, I miss my childhood days. Part 3: My research I try to find anything about this game that I didn’t even know about. The first thing that I try to search up is the cheat codes of this game. To my surprise, there is only 6 of them and one of them is a concept art of Spongebob, which is art of him holding his bubble gun. Then, I tried to find some cut content of the game, but sadly there was none. I was hoping to see the Fairly Odd Parents get planned into this game’s early development. Last but certainly not least, I looked up some reviews to see if people had a different opinion then mine, and most of the reviews were negative. But then, I come across a rare review that clams that there is an alternate ending to the game, I was shocked. I read a little more about this ‘alternate ending’ thing to see how to get that ending of the game. The review reads “If you have a player two in game, play as the robot to beat up Globulous Maximus until his hp reaches to zero and you know the rest of the story.” Speaking of which, you know the rest of the story about me finding out this news. Part four: The alternate ending When I turned on my Wii and boot up the game, I was so excited to uncover something about this game that I didn’t have knowledge about. I booted up the good old completed file I had oh so years ago. After continually shooting at Globulous’ minions and himself again and again until he was tired, the villains kicked the heroes out of the Vessel of Portentia. We have all learned that Globulous Maximus was misunderstood and was the main “villain” of game due to the fact that he didn’t want to be a booger. After the heroes cheered up Globulous Maximus with Krabby Patties, He turned into Spongeglob to stop the villains from winning. So, I turned on a second controller with nunchuck to trigger the second player feature. That review was right, I got full control of the Vessel of Portentia, now. What did I do next? I bashed the globs out of Globulous Maximus until he passed out. After mashing the daylights out of the attack button, I got my wish. The cutscene showed Globulous Maximus trapped in a huge jar, while showing Plankton and the gang hovering their hands over the digital globe. “That was a little disappointing-“ said me being disappointed. But then the the game froze with the infamous Wii crash sound that appeared. I muted my TV and just assumed it was something to do with my copy, but I was so wrong about that. Part 5: Something is definitely wrong After rebooting the game, I thought nothing of the crash at all. Then, I clicked on my completed file to be sure that my file is okay. Sadly, my file got corrupted according to the game. “Drats,” I said in sorrow. Because of the corruption, I started up a brand new file to play the game again. Instead of getting the introduction cutscene, I got the first slide section of the Bikini Bottom. I was in shock of this. Why is this happening? But what do I care? I love the slide section of the game and the only change to this slide section is instead of purple globs Spongebob was surfing on, it’s white globs. A few minutes later, I notice that was a portal to what it seems like Heaven, but then a few seconds later, all of the sudden turned the picture to now it seems like HELL! Part 6: Spongebob is burning... Instead of gameplay of bashing orange baddies. It was a scary cutscene. I see that Spongebob was falling in the abyss of what it felt like minutes. After that, the camera zoomed out by one block, showing people screaming in pain and torment. The people were screaming “Get me out of here,” and “Please help me!” I could see SpongeBob just laying in the flames, motionless. Out of nowhere, I could here demons laughing in despair. Then, I could see that the demons are recarbonating Spongebob into the bloodshot eyes version of him. Then, Spongebob got up and stared at the camera. The camera was slowly zooming into Spongebob’s face. Now, the game froze with the Wii crash sound again, but this time the sound was more loud than usual. I restarted my Wii again and said in relieve “Maybe I am hallucinating.” Part 7: The Genocide Can I say that I shouldn’t be surprised anymore? My other file got corrupted, And you guessed it, I have made a new one. When I fired up the new file, there was the introduction cutscene of the game. Don’t celebrate too early, because there are a few changes to it. I don’t see Spongebob walking with Squidward to work. Instead, the Bikini Bottom seemed empty and there was no music in the background. Then, it cuts to the middle of the Bikini Bottom pretty quickly, showing the bloodshot eyed Spongebob staring at me, motionless. Then, Spongebob said in a demonic voice “I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m ready to sacrifice clams to Lucifer!” I was speechless, Spongebob will never say anything like that. The cutscene cuts to the part where Spongebob shoved clams into his eyeholes. Then, he did his trademark laugh that sounded distorted. Then, not even surprised anymore, the game froze with the Wii crash sound that sounded distorted. You know the rest of the story. Part 7.5: What happened to the villains? Good to know that I questioned that if the villains have died or survived, but I sadly don’t have any answer to give on that. My best guess is that the Vessel of Portentia flied by itself into the sun, do to a glitch of some sort in the robot. Sorry if my unofficial answer was disappointing to you, because that’s was I thought up, myself. Part 8: The heroes fought back For the first time ever, the title screen changed. Instead of epic tunes blasting over the title screen, it was playing the Wyoming Incident music (but just the intro bit of it) on loop. Instead of the Nicktoons fighting the Globs of Doom, it was the other Nicktoons fighting the bloodshot eyed Spongebob with no villain characters being shown. To be honest, I got a few actual hallucinations from that title screen. After those hallucinations, I tried to boot up my save file, but it got corrupted yet again, shocker. So I made a new file to replace the old one. I was greeted with another cutscene, inside the Volcano Island Lair, with Jimmy Neutron and other inside it. What happened to the old Hermit? he was turned into crab meat for our heroes survival. “I would like to announce,” sadly said Jimmy Neutron with a mini pause “that our worlds are been threatened, again.” Everyone looked sad after what Jimmy had said. “Is there any other option we can do to save our worlds again,” asked Tak. “Well, there is one,” said Danny Phantom with some hope inside him. “We go to where Spongebob is and go fight him until he’s dead.” “Sounds like a good plan, Danny,” said Jimmy Neutron with some hope inside him. Zim left out a happy laugh OF DOOM! Then, the cutscene transfers to the part where the Nicktoons go to where bloodshot eyed SpongeBob is at; they went to the Bikini Bottom. “You’re going down, evil spirit,” exclaimed Danny. “And good riddances,” said Zim, with excitement in his voice. “Not if I can help it” said the bloodshot eyed Spongebob with aggression. For some reason, I was transferred to the “character section” screen, which never was in the game to begin with. Because I was a big Danny Phantom/INVADER ZIM fan, it was hard for me to pick which. I ended up picking Danny, though. The battle began with bloodshot eyed Spongebob laughing for a few seconds before the fight. The fight really started now, so the first thing I did was to punch Spongebob mutable times. Big mistake, because he ate me. I was falling and falling through what it seams like Hell; burning, lose souls, satanic screams and more tragic events going on. Then, the game crashed, again. What a short and anti-climactic battle! Part 9: The Aftermath Ok, so I restarted the console and booted up the game. The only thing that I see every time that I had tried to boot up the game, it says “Please insert the “Nicktoons: Globs of Dooms” disk inside the console”. That’s so weird, because I had the disk inside my Wii. “Maybe it is something to do with my copy of the game,” I thought. So I drove my butt to GameStop to get it “checked out”. Unfortunately, they said to me with confusion “Sorry, but we don’t recognize that disk from anywhere.” After that, I drove back home and gone crazy by the fact that I have ruined my copy of a video game that I have loved for almost over the past eleven years. What happened to my “forgotten disk”? Easy explanation, I have burned it in my local dump so nobody will find it. While you excuse me, I am going to take a long shower after what I have just experienced. Category:Creepypasta Category:Spooky